Mirror, Mirror
by FabricioEvil
Summary: Ash is a bit more receptive to Elesa's come-ons and causes him to take a more serious step in upping his romantic life. How hot does this turn out? (Oneshot Ash/Elesa, LEMON warning)


Author's Note: This is a lemon scene set in an alternate universe version after the episode "Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym" of the Pokémon anime. You've read the characters involved, you've seen the rating. If neither are for you then you know what to do.  
Disclaimer: Pokémon is property of Nintendo and Game Freak. I do not own anything.

* * *

There were few who knew how truly dense Ash Ketchum was to the idea of romance. There were several women in his travels who he would have considered attractive but he was probably what could be considered the opposite of a forward young man. A sort of polar opposite of his old companion Brock to put it in simple terms.  
Friendly companions who traveled alongside him were ones he considered, but he always found the chance to tell them how he felt slip away at some point. he didn't have the ability to see the future but he had the feeling that what potential romantic interest he might have for Iris would probably pass the day she would inevitably leave him. At least if he had a pessimistic way to believe his life's days ahead of him.  
As the opposite of a man who would advance on a woman, Ash's idea of meeting his ideal woman would come as soon as he found a woman who would openly express the same amount of interest in him. He didn't think it would happen to him any time soon.  
After traveling through Unova into Nimbasa City, he felt that approach with a particular woman. The Nimbasa Gym Leader and Supermodel world wide extraordinaire, Elesa Stevens. Of course it was difficult for any man to deny how she ended up in such a position. Whether it be her pure heavenly skin she showed, her simply but lovely short bright yellow hair, and piercing blue eyes, her physical features were enough to make her a drop dead gorgeous beauty regardless of whatever she wore.  
Remembering such an observation reminded Ash of how he would prefer to see her dressed down to nothing. "Damn it, not out here." Ash lightly cursed to himself.  
Cilan and Iris turned to recognize his exclamation. "Something wrong Ash?" Cilan asked.  
Ash placed his bowl down when he rushed for an answer, "Uh it's just the stir fry out here. I didn't expect to find a hair in it out in a city restaurant is all."  
Iris was the next to ask, "Really? This place has a good reputation for sanitation."  
Ash stood up when he told his friends, "I need to use the bathroom. Be right back guys."  
Pikachu nodded at the request while Iris asked, "You're not going to try to throw up that hair are you?"  
"N-No! Not even close!" Ash answered as he headed towards the men's room while asking, "Keep an eye on my food please?"  
Cilan accepted, "Okay if it's that much of an emergency."  
Ash rushed away to the men's room before quickly finding a stable that he could close himself in. Lucky for him he found his penis hadn't completely hardened from the thought he had of Elesa. He could remember the last time when the thought of seeing Elesa made him exceptionally excited.  
He didn't even need to fantasize her modelesque beauty to do it. He only had to hear one of Elesa's flirts during the Gym battle to realize his attraction to her. Fortunately his instances during the battle were only visibly "blink and you miss them" blushes. For any outside observer it would be easy to wonder why it was that he would somehow be special among the obviously countless number of men who had the same pulse pounding thoughts.  
The answer came from within the pin of his Volt badge that he had recently earned. He removed the safety button of his badge to see the small roll of paper wrapped around the pin. On the paper he unrolled he found a series of digits. he checked the floor beneath him to make sure that no one was around to overhear him before he took out his Pokégear to enter the phone number.  
It was only a few rings before Ash heard the voice he was anxious to hear, "Hello?"  
Ash was quick to greet, "Uh hey Elesa. Looks like the number was legit after all."  
"Of course. I wasn't trying to fool you or anything. Even better you decided to call me so soon after finding my number."  
"Yeah. I guess I didn't have much else to do. It would be nice if the Driftwell Drawbridge would get fixed a little sooner but I don't think I can do much about that."  
"It will be a while before it's up and running to let anyone across. Were you just hoping to hear an update from me?"  
"Not really just for that actually... I uh... Thought I kind of..." Ash moved his Pokégear away from the mouth piece when he asked, "Shit. Why didn't I plan for this?" He remembered through his head for some of the comments that Brock would have given if he were here before choosing a phrase. "So out of that big battle we had you could tell I wasn't invisible right?"  
Ash realized how dumb the question was but didn't have anywhere else to turn when he heard Elesa answer, "Of course I could. Were you worried about that for some reason?"  
"Oh no. I just wanted to make sure you could see me was all."  
"Oh... I could see you just find Ash."  
"T-That's great! How does tomorrow morning sound?"  
"Hmm... I like the sound of that. I know a great place we could hang out for breakfast."  
Ash was keeping himself from hyperventilating when he heard her answer. "That would be awesome! Should I meet you anywhere then?"  
"You can see me outside the amusement park at seven. Does that work for you?"  
"It sure does Elesa. I'll keep that in mind but I'll have to cut this call pretty quick. I don't want to run up my phone bill too high for long distance calls."  
"Ash I'm still in the city you know."  
"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure I was calling an angel in heaven." Ash palmed his forehead when he said that. He wondered if Brock would have come up with such come-ons like he had just used.  
He was slightly relieved to hear her give a giggle before telling him, "I'll try not to run your bill up too high then. See you tomorrow."  
"Yeah see you then." Ash hung up his Pokégear with some of the most mixed feelings he ever had. he had success in asking out one of the hottest women who ever lived while making himself sound like a complete idiot. He couldn't remember if Elesa's flirts were any worse or any better than his, but he was sure that he wasn't going to be recognized for being able to carry a normal conversation. "If I could keep the same confidence I had in my Pokémon battle with her. Well I better get ready for tomorrow. And let the others know what I'm up to."

* * *

Fortunately for Ash, Cilan and Iris were okay with him heading out early in the day when both he and Pikachu walked out to the entrance of the Nimbasa Amusement Park. With the drawbridge still out of commission Ash and his friends were still stuck in the city. Neither were about to interrupt his big step to manhood as he went out to hopefully find himself on the date of a lifetime.  
"So you remember Elesa from the toehr day Pikachu? We're just waiting for her to show up right now."  
Pikachu sat on Ash's left shoulder while his ears twitched as the Pokémon asked in his native tongue, "Pi Pika? Pi Pikachu."  
Ash scratched his head when Pikachu reminded him of the needlessly close match he managed to power his way through when he battled to earn the Volt badge. "Er... It's nothing battle related buddy, try not to worry about that... Or bring it up again."  
"Pika." Pikachu simply agreed.  
The electric mouse Pokémon's ears twitched up when he opened his eyes and announced, "Cha! Pi Pika!"  
Ash looked in the direction Pikachu was pointing when he saw the very woman he was hoping to see. Against what odds probably should have discouraged him he saw Elesa was walking up to Ash dressed in the same form fitting dress and headgear she wore in her gym battle against him. If for the sake of familiarity it was a bit of a nice bonus to see her dressed so nice just for him that he wondered if any man other than him could be so fortunate.  
He wasn't given time to philosophize though when she greeted, "Good Morning Ash. Nice to see that you're as radiant as I could hope for both of us to be."  
Ash greeted her, "Glad you could make it, I wasn't sure if your schedule would have allowed you to even show up."  
"I don't have to model every day. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to hang out with my fans to keep them happy."  
"Well I guess i must be a really fortunate guy if I can get a chance to meet you so soon. I would have thought you would have a long line of people waiting since you're as famous as you are."  
"It's not quite long per say. Just up to me to decide who the first fortunate guy should be to meet with."  
Ash blushed when he understood the compliment as he asked, "I guess we can't stay out here in front of the Amusement Park or it would be a pretty boring time out. You said you knew a good place for breakfast right?"  
"Pika Pika." Pikachu agreed when he heard the question brought up. Elesa nodded when she took Ash's hand and pointed to the place she was referring to. A small place with the words "The Brew Crew Emolga" on top. "Sounds like an okay place. Did the guys get their name by honoring your Emolga?"  
"Not quite. When the owner set up shop here he thought Emolga was a fire type. They just kept the name because it was already filed when they had it set up."  
"That's a pretty interesting fact. I think Pikachu is getting hungry. Think we should head in."  
Elesa nodded when she offered, "Do lead the way."  
Ash walked on as he continued to hold Elesa's hand. he managed to keep his mind calm when he ran over an entire list of things that he knew not to ask during his date. _Whatever you do, don't ask where she's been all my life, don't ask if I've seen her some place before, don't ask if a seat is empty, don't ask for her place or mine, don't ask what her sign is, don't ask how she got to be so beautiful, most importantly don't ask if she would marry me!_  
Some of the advice was a bit more obvious than it should have been but when he was recalling from the long list of flirts that Brock had come to use he needed to keep himself steady somehow. Before he recognized where he was he was in the café among the several other customers enjoying their morning out.  
"Morning Ms. Stevens. The kid with you today's big winning fan?"  
"He sure is. Just put what he wants on my bill."  
"Alright then. The usual for you miss?"  
"Yeas please. And you Ash?"  
Ash chose not to look the give in the mouth when he answered, "Bagel BLT please."  
"Coming right up." The cashier behind the counter said as he accepted the order.  
Once Elesa sat in front of the nearby counter Ash took the opportunity to sit next to her. If I can't ask a set's empty then I should probably just take the first step myself. Ash reasoned to himself.  
"So you eat that heavy every morning?"  
Ash chuckled when he answered, "Yea, traveling takes a lot out of me. I've head my mom talk about how I might end up underweight at some point."  
"That must be a nice routine. Since you travel as much as you do it must be easy to stay in shape. I do get to travel but it's not quite as demanding as a Pokémon trainer."  
"Really You sure seem to be doing alright for yourself."  
"I do don't I? Well I owe a big part thanks to my diet." The waiter showed up with the order the two made announcing, "BLT for the fan, the usual for Elesa."  
Ash checked when he saw Elesa was served a bowl of oatmeal when he asked, "Could you probably get a small bowl of that for my Pikachu please?"  
The waiter took out a small bowl offering, "This stuff will make your pal's fur shine real nice. Good pick kid."  
"Cha? Pika Pi..." Pikachu wasn't quite as enthusiastic about offering when he was given the bowl. Elesa saw this as she promised, "It's perfectly find Pikachu. It's been prepared so that humans and Pokémon can enjoy it."  
Ash laughed lightly when he pointed out, "I don't think it's really edibility he's worried about."  
Elesa smiled when she recognized what the problem was. "Well Pikachu you can't just have heavy proteins. A few carbs will be sure to give you some really important energy.  
Pikachu sighed at Elesa's explanation as he turned away from Ash and Elesa's conversation. he overheard something about the oatmeal being egg white based but it wasn't really anything that made him keep his interest. He was however able to find a way to make his breakfast more palpable when he saw a lone ketchup packet nearby.  
A short while passed before Ash had came down to a fallen piece of bacon on his plate. He held the piece in his fingers when he asked, "So I guess your whole profession you get a little restricted at times?"  
Elesa leaned forward when she asked, "You don't mind do you?"  
Ash realized what she was asking for when he brought the final crisp to her eye level before she snatched it out of his fingers with her teeth. She seemed to enjoy the bacon piece as she chewed it slowly before asking, "Our little secret okay?"  
Ash accepted the request, "Sure. Count on me."  
Elesa took out her cellphone when she realized, "Looks like I have a fitting appointment to get ready for. Were you interested in seeing me for one?"  
"Yeah, I don't have much else planned. Not that I'm calling it boring or anything." Elesa and Ash began to walk out while Elesa left money on the counter for her bill. Pikachu had just finished his ketchup drenched oatmeal as he followed behind briefly wondering why Elesa didn't order for any coffee. He still caught up to Ash's shoulder as he waited to see where the two were headed.  
"I know you're getting a chance to see me practice my runway walk, but don't get any idea about trying to peak."  
Ash brought his hands up when he assured, "Hey I'm not that kind of guy Elesa! Believe me I'm not trying to take advantage or anything!"  
"That's nice. It would have my manager worried you would spill my secrets."  
Ash was a little confused when he heard Elesa give her reasoning but was glad to see he at least wasn't being put on blast for being a sneaking perv. "Uh yeah. I wasn't even thinking about that.

* * *

The Nimbasa Gym had a special day closed when Elesa was getting changed into a new outfit to try out. She wasn't done however as she had Ash waiting outside the catwalk along with her manager making checks behind behind the dressing room curtain. "I do hope you have the sleeves right this time hon."  
"I did Stefon. Let me make sure my headphones are secure."  
"Of course, of course. Don't expect the actual thing to be so laid back."  
Rather than protest the pressure to get ready Elesa instead stood out from behind the curtains now dressed in an outfit Ash didn't expect to see. She was wearing a long flowing ballroom dress that was strapless and yellow with black lightning bolts across the gown. Ash watched her walk down the walk with fascination when he asked, "What does she not look good in?"  
"Well it's certainly clear that you have no idea how these things are supposed to work."  
Ash was surprised when he heard Stefon point out his observation. "Trust me kid, we've only started to scratch the surface of making this attire work. We have to actually make sure that this is capable of capturing the hearts of all sorts of income across many different regions."  
Ash was interested in the notion when he asked, "So what would happen if she ever got to having a family? Would they have to move around with her?"  
"That would be the logical decision. Of course some lucky man would need to have the guts to even ask her out in the first place. Plans for that sure won't be acted on soon."  
"Sounds like you've done a lot to get ready for it. It seems like she's been doing this long enough that it's inevitable."  
Elesa turned to walk the other way she came on the catwalk when she told Stefon, "I'll get the next outfit real quick."  
Stefon waved to her, "Very good sweetie. Remember we can't have any distractions backstage." He turned back to Ash to tell him, "Now if that's your way of finding out if she's available kid, you won't get anything out of me. Her personal life is hers, I just adjust to everything she does."  
Ash accepted the idea, "I guess we can't control everything." He realized the implication Stefon was pointing to when he quickly asked, "You're... You're not trying to... I mean... Uh... I'm just here for the show and that's it!"  
Stefon watched as he immediately accepted Ash's explanation but watched as Elesa came out with another outfit. She now only wore a skirt reaching down to her thighs with a top cut enough to expose her midriff while a piece of fabric stretched across her arms. "I'll take your story into consideration kid. Tell me, with an outfit like that do you think it would match better if she had black hair? Never mind, I need to weight the legitimate options I have."  
He was right since Ash was too busy watching Elesa make her walk towards him. Getting a chance to see a slightly more revealing Elesa was simply for him in a word "stunning". He realized that even the have recognized this as she offered him a wink before turning away to return to the curtains.  
Ash had just realized what Stefon was telling him earlier when he countered, "Hey! I know how to determine good fashion from bad!"  
"Oh please, your outfit is so uniformal you don't even have the first idea. It's not big deal, not everyone knows how to fit in dresses, especially the way Elesa does."  
"Well... It's not like it's all that hard..."  
Stefon turned to him asking, "Oh you think crossdressing is going to be that easy?"  
"Three times in fact." Ash when he realized how he let outa piece as publicly embarrassing as that one.  
Elesa asked returned back to the end of the catwalk when she asked, "Are you saying you tried to pass yourself off as a bifauxnen Ash? You're more interesting than I thought."  
Ash blushed as he looked away while Stefon shooed her away to resume her walk. "So which one is going to be the big winner for her?" He asked trying to steer away from the conversation.  
"We have another 13 before we find out. Hopefully those new kids from Hoenn have something legitimate this time."  
"If that's the case then can I please bring Pikachu in? I think he might be getting bored."  
"That little guy isn't even interested and Elesa needs to practice maintaining her level gaze to the audience."  
Elesa poked her head from behind the curtains when she told him, "I can handle it this time Stefon. I won't jump off in an actual competition."  
Stefon sighed when he agreed, "It will be up to you to exercise restraint this time girl."

* * *

Another 13 dresses had come through the routine that Elesa practiced with before Stefon allowed her to get ready for facing the gym challenges of today. Elesa told him that she needed a few minutes to get ready before then and was thankful when she was given the opportunity to do so.  
The one thing that surprised Ash was that her preparation room wasn't in the Gym but instead in an apartment of a nearby hotel. The short walk didn't give way for much of a conversation but once Ash ascended to the fourth floor Elesa was staying on he decided to break the short silence.  
"Well I really enjoyed our time out Elesa."  
"I would hope so. I'd be disappointed if being out with someone like me wasn't enough for you."  
Ash blushed at the comment when she said that only because he could tell she wasn't being vain about the opportunity he had. Even if all he managed to get was just a date he settled with the fact that most men probably wouldn't ever come this close to the famous model. "Well I guess I better head out if you have everything done for today. Maybe we'll be able to do this again sometime?"  
Elesa took his hand when she asked, "Why so soon? Wouldn't you like to come in for a cup of coffee?"  
Ash looked down at his hand while he scratched the back of his head to answer, "I uh... I don't think I ever had coffee before... But I guess now would be as okay a time as ever."  
Elesa smiled as she opened the door to her apartment before guiding him inside. Ash looked outside to notice Pikachu was still outside as he headed in." "You wanna come in Pikachu?"  
Pikachu shook his head when he answered, "Pii. Pikachu."  
"My privacy? Uh okay..." Ash shut the apartment door as he looked around where Elesa was staying. Ash had seen his share of apartments before for him to recognize some of the changes. There was only one neatly made bed and a body mirror where he was used to seeing TV sets. Next to it he was able to see what Elesa's makeup table. At least he guessed it was but the absence of any makeup products gave the table an unexpectedly clean look with only the exception of a hair brush.  
"Feel free to sit down, I'll have the coffee ready soon." Ash looked to his left where he saw two cushion chairs sitting across from each other while Elesa was getting two cups ready to have their brew from the coffee maker.  
He sat down when he waited for Elesa to arrive before he was able to start a conversation offering, "You uh... well I guess you have staff to clean up your apartment for you for you don't you?"  
"I do. They won't be up here until tomorrow morning though."  
She gave him a cup of coffee before sitting across from him when Ash agreed, "Yeah I would think that would be the case. You probably trust them a lot if you're willing to let them handle your makeup." Ash took a swift drink of his coffee not even bothering trying to process the taste hoping that the observation wasn't anything inconsiderate.  
"Hm. Well you would be surprised about how that works. It's actually the big secret behind my success as a model."  
Ash placed his cup down when he backed away from the reveal, "I'm not here to steal any of your secrets or anything Elesa. I'm not trying to give it t o anyone else, really."  
Elesa let out a small giggle when she asked, "It sounds like you haven't heard or read any of my interviews before have you? My secret is totally out in the open."  
Ash agreed with the observation, "Yeah I haven't really been in this line of work a whole lot before."  
Elesa leaned forward in her chair when she told him, "The truth is Ash, I've done everything I've ever accomplished without any makeup ever. Not even once."  
If Ash hadn't already swallowed his coffee he would have spat a stream from his mouth. His eyes did bulge at the revelation thought when he heard the answer though. There was no makeup procedure for her at all, everything she was was completely natural. "There... There's no way that could be that simple for you." He managed to stutter.  
Elesa blinked when she offered, "Most people do have a hard time accepting that at first. Maybe you'd like to see for yourself?" Ash nodded before he knew how he answered. Elesa brought two fingers up to offer him a chance to get a closer look. After a short few seconds Ash found himself only a foot away from Elesa's face. "Can you really get the best details from that far away?"  
Ash's lip trembled before he chose what he believed Elesa was leading him on to. With one final move in forward Ash found himself becoming a truly enviable young man. he found himself face to face, eye to eye, and most of all mouth to mouth with Elesa in a tense kiss that had him blushing red before feeling a rush of pride overtake him. He literally had a kiss with Elesa herself.  
He wanted to deepen the kiss but felt Elesa back away as she asked, "What do you think? Are you convinced?"  
Ash tried to keep himself from simply jumping on her when he answered, "I don't know... I think I saw a bit of lipstick earlier."  
Elesa smiled when she offered, "Why don't you try looking a bit closer?"  
Ash and she both stood up when Ash moved in for another kiss where this time the embrace was slightly more forward. Ash parted from her for a second when he asked, "You don't mind if I take a more... hands on approach do I?"  
Elesa swung her arms around Ash's neck when she offered, "Please do." The two brought themselves together in a firece kiss while Ash cupped both sides of Elesa's hips. Before he knew what happened next he felt himself fall forward to land on the end of the neatly made bed in front of him. Ash parted to look at Elesa to make sure she wasn't hurt before asking, "I didn't see where I was going. Are you still okay?"  
Elesa shook her head as she gave Ash a shivering whisper in her ear, "Oh I think you and I both know where you want this to go." She flicked off his hat with a flick of her finger before working to zip down the zipper of his jacket. Ash gripped her toned thighs before recognizing what he was about to accomplish.  
He managed to ask, "Is this really something you're allowed to do Elesa?"  
She simply planted herself on all fours answering, "I'm a big girl Ash. I think you and I can make our own decisions."  
Ash had trouble being able to protest when he heard that. He threw off his jacket as soon as he felt a bulge swell in his pants. His first time was about to be with the smoking hot model that Unova and beyond would have done anything to have a chance at sleeping with. Encouraged by both facts Ash grabbed the bottom of Elesa's tight yellow dress as he pulled it up to reveal the black top she wore beneath. Elesa made her advance as she pulled up on Ash's black T-shirt. Ash felt a sense of embarrassment at first when he realized he was taking off his shirt in front of the woman beneath him but felt a little more easy when he saw Elesa run her hands up and down his broad chest with a sense of fascination. "A body like yours should be the minimum requirement for a trainer." Elesa complimented.  
"Nice to see you think I'm equipped. I'm starting to get a little too excited myself."  
Elesa smirked when she pushed him up asking, "What are we waiting for then?" She went on to dip her revealing tank top off to reveal her breasts free from what little may have qualified as a bra.  
"Damn you don't leave anything to the imagination do you?" Ash brought himself down to press his chest agaisnt hers before engaging in another kiss. Things had become even more heated than before as the two had a hard time letting any foreplay keeping them back but Elesa knew that the time for that would be short. She worked her left hand to the area where both his and her pelvises met where she grabbed the bulge that had recently formed.  
"From what I can tell it looks like you were imagining things just find." Ash separated from Elesa to zip his jeans down before slipping them off as he was left only in his boxers. Elesa in the meantime was struggling out of her thing tight black pantyhose with only her panties left. Ash was left enticed to touch Elesa motioned her body in such an enticing manner that he almost forgot what he was waiting for. "Are you trying to come up with another silly flirt or are we going to have our first time together?"  
Ash snapped to attention to confirm, "Oh we're going Elesa... Wait..."  
He felt his boxers fall to his crouched knees while Elesa slipped her legs from beneath Ash's pelvis to spin on her back so that her face was now where her legs were. "You wanting to go so far so soon shows me that you barely have an idea of what to do."  
Ash gulped at the observation when he asked, "And how do you know what to do?"  
Elesa brought her hands to his erection when she told him, "I've read up on this sort of thing. Now you just repeat what you're feeling." At that command Ash felt something warm and moist on his erection. It was shortly after that he felt something slither along the veins of his dick leaving him to shiver from the sudden wrap.  
He looked down where he saw Elesa's perfectly hairless vaginal entrance. He found himself quick to put two and two together when he asked, "You want me to do that?" Ash felt his dick move forward and back. He guessed that it was her way of confirming his question. He closed his eyes as he felt Elesa continue to make movements up and down with her mouth. He brought his lips down to her folds before he took the time to recognized what he was having his tongue taste. His tongue was now within her as he felt Elesa's inner muscles begin to slightly contract from the feeling of his tongue in her.  
The two were now offering mutual oral ministrations as Ash wiggled his tongue outside and lightly inside Elesa's folds while he felt her mouth move up and down to coat his manhood with her saliva. Both had started to moan at the lickings which were followed by both making light thrusts to each others faces. Ash had a hard time hearing any of Elesa's moans when her calves pressed between the sides of his head over his ears while she didn't have as much trouble. Her head wasn't close enough to his legs to be deafened which was enough for her to hear the emissions of pleasure that Ash was feeling. "I think we've got ourselves ready Ash." Elesa said as she removed her mouth from his shaft.  
Ash removed his tongue from her entrance when he felt the inner muscles contract harder than before. Remaining on all fours, Ash turned to find Elesa beneath him breathing at a more intense pace. He took his time to descend down on her as he felt her body completely cling to him. His nipples were pressed against his while her breasts squished under his impression. Her legs tangled with his and her arms folded around his broad back. Ash brought his lips to her neck as he plated light kisses as he kept a series of hard breathes cooling her heated skin.  
All of this happening at the same time brought their bodies to a stimulating heat All of this happening at the same time brought their bodies to a stimulating heat making them anxious to be stuck to one another. "Go ahead Ash. Show me what you can do."  
Ash brought his face to hers when he heard this. Both were breathing quickly while Ash felt the head of his erect penis poised right outside on the edge of Elesa's wet and eager entrance. "Finally." Ash simply said before he made a powerful push forward with his erection.  
Both of them let out light yells of surprise as they experienced their first true feel of what sex was. Elesa could feel her broken hymen deep in her cervix while the blood leaked its way out of her. Ash on the other hand felt his sensitive organ wrapped in a vice that felt like he couldn't remove himself from. "Sh... Oh fuck... Elesa..."  
Elesa had an idea of what Ash was feeling as she did everting to adjust to the penetration of her body. "Just... give it a minute Ash... It's uphill from here." Ash nodded as he tried to remain still for the length of a minute but found it to be a challenge as Elesa's inner walls pulsed from tightening around his dick. He decided to cut the wait short as he pulled his pelvis back from her until the tip was the only part still inside. Elesa didn't offer any protest as he pushed his length back in. He felt the liquids of her insides lubricate him for continued penetration.  
Elesa in the meantime felt a high period of pleasure before it passed but began to feel it return as Ash pushed his length in. She moaned at every pass that he made within her as Ash established a pattern to their act. Ash felt the same level of pleasure pulse through him as he continued to pump his way into her. Her body was unimaginably tight while she wriggled and clung to him which gave Ash a fulfilling sense of primal accomplishment. Not only was he no longer virgin status but he was in the bedroom fucking one of the hottest women who ever lived. The repeated motion of his erection pulled in and out at a steady pace as he continued to be drenched in Elesa's juices while Ash continued his way in as far as he could.  
Both let out ecstatic moans as Ash continued with his penetration while he felt himself cling tighter to Elesa as they ground their hips together. The room filled with a slow wet smoking sound that was accompanied by the mutual moans of bot participants. Before long the grinding action had gotten faster to give way to a quicker smacking rhythm as Ash and Elesa were both lost in each others concentration. Their only goal in that moment being to bring one another to a point of mutual bliss the best way a man and woman could do together.  
They both made one smacking motion after another as the process continued for what to both of them felt like a never-ending stretch of hours as the rhythm began to pick up in speed. Ash continued to gyrate his pelvis into Elesa's pelvic area before he felt himself being pushed by a pressure in his dick that felt like it was about to explode. "E-Elesa... I think I..."  
Elesa tightened the wrap her legs brought around his waist as she did everything she could to milk Ash of his boiling essence. "Pick it up Ash! Show me you're a man!" Ash lost what rational thought he had at that command as he put all of his energy into his repeating grind motions. He made one pump after another as he felt Elesa's inner walls tighten around his dick while Elesa gave what energy he had in pushing her hips with a mighty smack. One final thrust was given on Ash's part before his dick released the built up sperm into Elesa's tightened cavity causing both of them to feel the peak of their sexual experience.  
Elesa felt Ash pulse within her as she let out a strained moan while throwing her head back. She felt Ash's ejaculation pour itself within her womb while it passed its way through her contracted walls. Ash fell on top of Elesa as he let out a few slow breaths from his demanding gyration actions. "Damn... That was awesome..." Ash simply said while Elesa caught her breath.  
"Glad we both agree on that." Elesa agreed.  
Ash lifted himself up as he removed his tired dick from Elesa's soaked wet cavity. He kept his hands planted above her shoulders before simply telling her, "Turn around."  
Elesa allowed herself a sly smile before she turned herself over so that her ass was touching Ash's pelvis while she brought herself on her fours. Ash brought his left arm around her body while his right hand found its way down to her soaking vagina. Ash wasn't done though when he lightly tugged on Elesa's body before he erect her body in an upright position. Elesa was lightly shaken until she saw her naked form right in front of her. She was on her knees and saw Ash behind her fondling her two sacred areas. She felt something slither through her ass cheeks before it slightly hardened. "How's this for you?" Ash asked huskily in Elesa's right ear.  
She in the meantime was getting used to feeling Ash twitch her nipples and edges of her vagina. She looked into the mirror in front of her where she now saw herself being touched as she observed in a playful tone, "Who knew you were such a kinky perv?"  
Ash had his dick completely hardened before telling her, "Only because of how hot you are." She felt herself being pulled back by the hands Ash had around her pull her to Ash's chest before she was given a clear view of his erection in the mirror poised for her wet entrance. "Ready for round two?"  
Before Elesa had a chance to answer she saw Ash immediately insert himself inside her all the way to the base of his dick. Elesa let out a moan of unbridled lust as Ash brought himself in again. She heard Ash part from her ear when he said, "I'll take that as a yes."  
Without missing a beat Ash renewed his gyrating motion as his dick moved in and out of Elesa. The room had become silent with only the sounds of intense breathing and wet skin smacking. The scene in front of them both was hot enough to turn on any onlooker but most of all for Ash and Elesa who were actually performing the act. Ash was simply invigorated as he was given a clear view of his dick fucking Elesa's vagina from behind while she offered no signs of protest from the reflected images in front of them. Before long Ash began to pick up the pace as he moved in and out at a rate that made Elesa moan from the repeated penetration. Her pleasure was further stimulated as she felt her breasts being fondled while Ash's fingers played with her nipples. It took a dozen more thrusts before she threw her head back on Ash's left shoulder completely giving herself to the feeling of being repeatedly pumped.  
She couldn't tell how many more came before she felt herself being thrown back on the bed while Ash kept a grip around her body and continued fucking from beneath her. Ash's repeating motions quickened while Elesa felt herself being penetrated even deeper to her cervix than she initially thought was possible. Both participants were a squirming union of flesh as Ash clumsily did what he could to french kiss Elesa's lips as close as he could reach her turned head.  
Several minutes of the repeated motions passed before Ash felt the same type of building pressure in his dick from earlier while Elesa's inner walls began to tighten. There was no warning between the two this time as they sped up their gyration faster than before. Ash wanting to reach that peak release and Elesa to feel herself filled with the essence that Ash carried. Her walls continued to tighten as she felt Ash pick up speed with each thrust as she felt the desired effect quickly approaching. One final thrust was given as Ash exploded in side Elesa while her walls tightened to milk his organ for all he was worth. Elesa threw her head back in a lust induced moan as she reveled in the feeling of her womb being filled.  
A short while past before Elesa completely collapsed on top of Ash using him as the most firm and enticing mattress she ever lay on. "Looks like you were ready for a date like this to happen one day." Ash said breaking the silence.  
Elesa turned to see Ash beneath her as she confirmed, "I only wanted to see if you were someone I could trust first."  
Ash started to fall asleep but realized the major problem he subjected himself and Elesa to. "Uh... today is a safe day for you right Elesa?"  
Elesa took a second before giggling to respond, "Sorry Ash. I probably should have thought about that."  
Ash tensed up at that warning when he asked, "I didn't just destroy your career did I?"  
Elesa brought a hand to his face as she assured him, "Don't worry. It's all been covered."

* * *

The recent issue of "Regional Beauties" had a picture of Elesa with her four month belly under her maternal swimsuits looking as happy as possible while a more built and defined Ash Ketchum effortlessly held her from behind enjoying their beach fun. The words printed over their picture read, "With a man, with a baby, without shame."  
Ever since Elesa married Ash she began to tap into a part of the industry few expected her to reign over any time soon. Of course she took home the gold in every category she was challenged in just as effortlessly as her earlier career. "So Stefon did have a plan for such a day didn't he?" Ash asked as he set down the magazine. Elesa sat next to him on a couch in one of their private jets with Pikachu sleeping right next to her grown belly with much content.  
"He certainly did. He catches on to pick ups like the ones you gave me that fateful day. Of course you still have to keep up your own appearance just like I do."  
"Bodybuilding is just another thing I got to do. The payoff sure is worth it though. Being able to travel the world for my gym battles with the worlds most smoking hot woman at my side. I don't know how I could ask for a better way to becoming a master."  
Elesa giggled as she felt Ash wrap an arm around her. She couldn't help but find her career being even more enjoyable now that she had someone so close and personal at her side. "It's nice that this feeling is mutual Ash. However you might want to make that dream of being a master a reality really soon." She placed his hand on her belly to remind, "Once this girl is in our lives, your journey as a father is going to be more important."


End file.
